Verlorene Wette
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Pairing: SSxRL Eine verlorene Wette, zwei Kollegen und ein Schrank...Chaos sicher ...
1. Eine Nacht im Schrank

Art der Story: Humor

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 14.05.2005

Titel der Story: Verlorene Wette

Part 1: Eine Nacht im Schrank...

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle Figuren gehören JKR: Mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!

Disclaimer: Eine verlorene Wette, zwei Kollegen und ein Schrank…

* * *

**Eine Nacht im Schrank...**

„Autsch, pass doch auf!"

„Entschuldige bitte, Severus, aber in einem Schrank ist es fast unmöglich, darauf zu achten, wo man liegt!"

„Aber auch nur fast und jetzt nimm gefälligst deinen Fuß aus meinem Gesicht!"

Ein lautes Poltern war zu hören.

„Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass ich mich zu dieser stupiden Idee habe überreden lassen!"

Die Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters drückte deutlich Wut, aber auch unterdrücktes Lachen aus. Severus Snape hockte seit über einer Stunde zusammen mit seinem Kollegen Remus Lupin im Schrank des Direktors, genau genommen im Kleiderschrank von Albus Dumbledore. Warum sie dort waren? - Ganz einfach. Sie hatten eine Wette verloren und mussten nun eine Nacht gemeinsam im Schrank des Direktors von Hogwarts verbringen.

„Au, was ist nun schon wieder?"

Lupin kicherte, doch sofort spürte er einen Ellbogen in seiner Seite und zog scharf die Luft zischen den Zähnen ein.

„Lach nicht so albern!" kam es aus der Dunkelheit neben ihm. „Ich will nicht, dass Albus uns hört und womöglich noch die Tür öffnet!"

Der Tränkemeister versuchte verzweifelt in eine angenehmere Sitzposition zu kommen, doch immer noch konnte er seine Beine nicht mehr spüren. Es war zwecklos.

„Wie lange noch, Lupin?"

Neben ihm regte sich etwas und sein Kollege kicherte wieder albern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Severus. Wenn man mal davon ausgeht, dass Albus schon seit geraumer Zeit zu Bett gegangen ist, dann würde ich schätzen, noch einige Stunden."

Snape stöhnte genervt.

„Ach komm schon, Severus. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können!"

„Schlimmer? Schlimmer, als mit dir in Albus' Schrank zu hocken, seine Beine nicht mehr zu spüren und noch Stunden in dieser Haltung bleiben zu müssen?"

Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Spott und Sarkasmus.

„Nun", meinte sein Kollege immer noch verdammt gut gelaunt, „den Zustand deiner Beine kann ich dir erklären. Ich nehme an, jetzt, wo du es sagst, dass deine Beine es sind, auf denen ich die ganze Zeit sitze."

Wieder ein genervtes Stöhnen aus der Dunkelheit.

„Ihnen kann wohl nichts Ihre verdammt gute Laune verderben, oder?"

„Nein." Wieder unterdrücktes Gekicher.

Snape bereute es, jemals diese verdammte Wette abgeschlossen zu haben. Wie hatte er sich nur jemals zu so etwas überreden lassen können? – Die Antwort war leicht. Zum Zeitpunkt der Wette war er sturzbetrunken gewesen! Das erste Mal in seinem Leben und da passierte gleich so etwas! Womit hatte er das nur verdient?

„Lupin?"

„Ja, Severus?"

„Könnten Sie Ihren Ellbogen bitte aus meinem Gesicht nehmen?"

„Oh, natürlich, Severus. Entschuldige bitte."

„Er wird uns hören. Er wird uns hören, den Schrank öffnen und sich wahrscheinlich schief lachen. Mein Image ist ruiniert!"

„Ach komm schon, Severus. Ich finde es gar nicht so peinlich. Du solltest dir wirklich weniger Gedanken um dein Image machen."

Wieder ein Schnauben aus der Dunkelheit, ein leises Poltern und ein geflüstertes Fluchen. Remus schüttelte den Kopf, was sein Kollege glücklicher Weise nicht sehen konnte, sonst hätte er sich sicherlich wieder einen Vortrag darüber anhören können, wie nervig er doch war.

Plötzlich spürte er eine kühle, feingliedrige Hand, die seine Wange streifte und Remus konnte nur schwer ein verräterisches Seufzen unterdrücken.

Nein, ihm machte es nichts aus, mit Severus in einem Schrank zu hocken, ganz im Gegenteil… der Zaubertränkemeister roch verdammt gut! Nach Rauch und irgendwelchen Kräutern, besonders nach Sandelholz, wenn Remus sich nicht irrte.

Er rutschte noch etwas näher zu Severus, so weit der Schrank es zuließ, um diesen einzigartigen Geruch für immer in seinem Gedächtnis zu speichern.

Da war sie wieder, die kühle Hand. Remus stockte und hielt die Luft an. Dieses Mal waren es zwei Hände, zweifellos die von Severus, die sich von hinten um seinen Körper schlangen. Konnte es sein…?

Remus entschloss, aufs Ganze zu gehen und ließ sich langsam nach hinten sinken. Es war so schön, so einzigartig!

Er kuschelte sich in den schwarzen Stoff von Severus' Robe und schloss die Augen. Keiner der Beiden sprach in dieser Nacht noch etwas, denn Worte waren nicht nötig.

Als Albus Dumbledore am nächsten Morgen mit funkelnden Augen und einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen seinen Kleiderschrank öffnete, lagen Severus Snape und Remus Lupin eng umschlungen inmitten seiner Roben und schliefen tief und fest.

* * *

Reviews sind wie immer gerne gesehen/gelesen ;-)! Danke! 


	2. der Morgen danach

Art der Story: Humor

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 19.06.2005

Titel der Story: Verlorene Wette

Part 2: ...der Morgen danach...

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle Figuren gehören JKR. Mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte! Einen ganz lieben Dank an Shelley, die meine Geschichten auf Fehler korrigiert und das schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit. Danke, Liebes!

Disclaimer: Eine verlorene Wette, zwei Kollegen und ein Schrank… was passiert am Morgen danach?

* * *

**...der Morgen danach...**

Seit über einer Stunde saßen die beiden Professoren von Hogwarts, Severus Snape und Remus Lupin, nun schon im Lehrerzimmer, starrten abwechselnd in verschiedene Richtungen und in ihre schon seit langem leeren Teetassen. Was sollten sie auch groß sagen? Sie waren irgendwann gegen den späten Morgen aufgewacht, oder besser gesagt, Remus war aufgewacht und hatte Severus unfreiwillig geweckt. Zuerst hatte der Verteidigungslehrer nicht gewusst, wo er war und was er dort machte, doch als er die starken Arme um seine Hüfte gespürt und Severus hinter sich erkannt hatte, war ihm alles wieder eingefallen. Schade nur, dass er durch seine leichte Drehung nach hinten, um zu sehen, wessen Arme sich so sanft um seinen Körper geschlungen hatten, Severus, der scheinbar noch schlief, geweckt hatte und sie waren wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Schrank gestürmt.

Von Albus war glücklicher Weise keine Spur zu sehen gewesen, doch Remus war sich sicher, dass er von seinen beiden Lehrern im Schrank wusste, immerhin hatte er am Morgen seine Kleidung aus diesem holen müssen.

Weder Severus noch Remus hatten irgendetwas gesagt, sie waren einfach mit einem knappen Nicken aus dem Zimmer des Direktors gestürmt, den sie im Büro angetroffen hatten, und waren sich mehr aus Zufall im Lehrerzimmer wieder begegnet.

Erneut seufzte Remus, während er einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Gegenüber warf. Es tat ihm weh, Severus so distanziert zu sehen, doch was hatte er erwartet? Dass der Slytherin ihn auch am Morgen danach zärtlich in seine Arme schließen würde?

Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, so hatte er es gehofft, sich sehnlichst gewünscht, denn diese Nacht in Severus' Armen hatte ihm viel bedeutet. Doch wenn man sich den Hauslehrer von Slytherin nun ansah, wie er mit ausdruckslosen Augen auf irgendeinen Punkt im Raum starrte, so konnte man davon ausgehen, dass er die vergangene Nacht alles andere als schön gefunden hatte.

„_Nun sag doch schon etwas, Severus. Warum hast du mir erst dieses Gefühl von Liebe gegeben, wenn du es mir nun wieder entreißt? Warum hast du mich so zärtlich in deine Arme geschlossen, wenn du nichts für mich empfindest?"_

Die Tatsache, dass Severus nun wieder so kalt ihm gegenüber war, so gefühllos, als wäre nichts passiert, schmerzte Remus sehr. Nur mit Mühe konnte er eine Träne zurück halten. Er versuchte, irgendwo anders hinzusehen, doch sein Blick fiel immer wieder wie automatisch auf den düsteren Slytherin zurück.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke schaute immer noch gedankenverloren in die Flammen und Remus hatte die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben, als er seinen Kopf langsam in seine Richtung drehte. Wieder einmal lief er Gefahr, in diesen unendlich schwarzen Augen zu versinken. Traurig senkte der Braunhaarige den Blick etwas.

„Severus?" flüsterte er in einem verzweifelten Versuch. Seine Stimme war leise, ein klein wenig rau. Er erwartete keine Antwort und ließ den Kopf noch mehr hängen, während er auf irgendeine Stelle auf dem Boden starrte. Verdammt, warum lief nur alles so schief?

Remus schreckte hoch, als er eine eiskalte, dürre Hand an seiner Wange spürte, die sein Gesicht langsam nach oben zog. Vor ihm stand Severus. Schwarz, unheimlich, wie immer. Er schaute Remus mit einem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck im Gesicht an, doch die Hand auf seiner Wange blieb. Eiskalt, wie er den Tränkemeister kannte.

Lange schauten sie sich einfach nur in die Augen, ehe Severus leise, fast flüsternd, sagte: „Es tut mir Leid, Remus. Es würde niemals funktionieren."

Remus spürte salzige Tränen seine Wangen hinab laufen, schmeckte sie auf seinen Lippen.

„Nein, Severus. Bitte sag das nicht…"

Severus nahm seine kalte Hand von Remus' Wange und sofort spürte der Baunhaarige eine nie gekannte Einsamkeit, ein Gefühl von Verlassen-Worden-Sein. Seine Tränen liefen immer noch die Wangen hinab, tropften auf die zerschlissene Robe und den Boden.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke schaute ihn noch einmal aus seinen wunderschönen Augen an, eine einzelne Träne, nur eine, lief an seiner schneeweißen Wange hinab.

Eine Träne! Eine wirkliche Träne! Remus traute seinen Augen nicht und blinzelte, doch da war sein dunkler Engel auch schon mit wehender Robe aus dem Lehrerzimmer gestürmt.

Severus hatte tatsächlich geweint und nun war er fort…

Tbc?

* * *

Und, was sagt ihr? Eine gelungene Fortsetzung _fies grins_ ? Ich hätte da noch ein kleines Kapitelchen, wenn ihr wollt... _fragend und abwartend in die Runde schaut_...? 


	3. und der Rest meines Lebens

Art der Story: Humor

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 14.07.2005

Titel der Story: Verlorene Wette

Part 3: ...und der Rest meines Lebens

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle Figuren gehören JKR. Mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!

Disclaimer: Eine verlorene Wette, zwei Kollegen und ein Schrank… was passiert am Morgen danach?

* * *

**...und der Rest meines Lebens**

_Erzählt von Remus Lupin:_

Severus war fort. Er war wirklich gegangen.

Immer noch starrte ich auf den Platz, wo er bis vor kurzem noch gesessen hatte, doch nun war er fort. Mein dunkler Engel, mein Severus. Ich versuchte mir die Tränen mit dem Ärmel meiner Robe aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, doch ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Zu trauern um etwas, das mir nie gehört hatte, aber von dem ich mir immer sehnlichst gewünscht hatte, es wäre mein. Severus' Herz. Seine Liebe.

Ich hatte ihn wieder verloren, bevor ich ihn überhaupt für mich gewonnen hatte und dieser Verlust hatte eine dunkle, verzweifelte Leere in mir zurück gelassen. Die Erinnerung an das wunderbare Gefühl, das die kalte, dürre Hand auf meiner Wange erzeugt hatte, verblasste immer mehr. Nichts blieb mir.

Ich hatte es schon fast völlig aufgegeben, als mir eine andere Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis kam. Severus hatte geweint, er hatte wirklich geweint! Es war zwar nur eine einzige Träne gewesen, doch ich hatte sie deutlich gesehen. Niemals zuvor hatte ich den düsteren Meister der Zaubertränke weinen sehen, weder in unserer Schulzeit, noch danach.

Wenn er eine Träne vergoss, bedeutete das nicht, dass seine Kälte nur gespielt, seine Emotionslosigkeit nur Trug gewesen war? Was war, wenn er es nur gesagt hatte aus… Angst?

Angst davor, von mir zurückgewiesen zu werden, obwohl ich ihm mit meinen Tränen meine Gefühle offenbart hatte? Angst davor, dass er nicht gut genug für mich war?

Leise lachte ich in das leere Zimmer. Es hörte sich ein wenig an wie das Lachen eines Irren. Das sah Severus wieder einmal ähnlich! Er schätzte sich selbst so gering, das hatte er schon immer gemacht. Nicht zuletzt wegen unserer bösen Streiche während unserer Schulzeit.

Ich musste es versuchen! Es war meine letzte Chance, Severus endlich meine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Entschlossen, aber auch unheimlich aufgeregt und ängstlich, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Severus. Ich hoffte, dass der dunkle Slytherin in seine einsamen Kerker geflüchtet war und betete, niemandem unterwegs zu begegnen. Ich wurde unbewusst immer schneller, je näher ich den Kerkern kam, die steinernen Treppen lief ich förmlich hinab, bis ich schließlich vor der dunklen Eichentür angekommen war.

Plötzlich hatte mich aller Tatendrang verlassen, doch wenn ich jetzt nicht aufs Ganze ging, wäre meine letzte Chance für immer vertan! Also los…

Ich klopfte entschlossen, so hoffte ich jedenfalls, gegen die schwere Tür, doch nichts tat sich. Vielleicht war Severus doch nicht hier herunter gegangen? Doch, das war er! Ich spürte seine Anwesenheit ganz deutlich, ein Vorteil, den einem das Werwolf-Dasein brachte.

„Severus, mach die Tür auf. Ich weiß, dass du da bist!" Ich hatte, sehr zu meinem Leidwesen, leiser geklungen als beabsichtigt. Hinter der Tür regte sich immer noch nichts, alles blieb still. „Severus! Bitte mach auf, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Ich horchte an der Tür und stockte. Rascheln von Stoff, ganz deutlich.

„Severus! So mach jetzt endlich auf! Ich bleibe hier, wenn es sein muss auch die ganze Nacht!"

Wieder das Rascheln von Stoff, dann öffnete sich leise knarrend die Tür. Vor mir stand Severus und als ich langsam den Kopf hob, um ihm in die Augen zu blicken, erschrak ich.

Seine Augen waren so schwarz wie eh und je, aber seine Wangen zierten nasse Tränenspuren. Er hatte doch tatsächlich geweint! Mein Severus hatte geweint, es war keine Einbildung oder Wunschdenken gewesen!

Es schmerzte mich, ihn so zu sehen und kurz geriet ich in Versuchung, ihn einfach in meine Arme zu schließen und die Tränen fortzuküssen. Ich tat es nicht. Wir standen uns einfach nur gegenüber, starrten uns an und schwiegen. Es war unerträglich, ich musste etwas unternehmen.

„Severus…ich…" Ich suchte in seinem Gesicht nach einem Zeichen, dass er mir zuhörte, doch Severus schaute mich einfach nur an, still, abwartend.

„Severus, bitte sage nicht, dass es ein Fehler war, bitte nicht. Es war eine wunderbare Nacht für mich, denn…denn…" Ich brach ab. Verzweifelt. Warum sagte er nichts? Von einem Moment auf den nächsten war alles so aus mir herausgesprudelt, doch er blieb stumm. Warum regte er sich nicht?

„Denn?" Seine Stimme war so leise, dass ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben, doch als ich seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sah, nahm ich das letzte bisschen meines nicht vorhandenen Mutes zusammen. Und so was nannte sich Gryffindor, das war ja geradezu peinlich!

„Denn...ich…ich liebe dich." Oh mein Gott, irgendwie erinnerte mich die ganze Szene an einen dieser billigen Liebesromane, wie ich hier vor seiner Tür stand und Severus stotternd meine Liebe gestand. Doch was tat man nicht alles, um dunkle Tränkemeister zu überzeugen…!

Schüchtern sah ich Severus an, der immer noch keine Regung zeigte und mich einfach nur anstarrte. Ich hatte also verloren. Gespielt und verloren. Traurig schaute ich meinen Herzenswunsch seit so langer Zeit an, bevor ich mich langsam umdrehte und ging.

Ich hatte mich zum Narren gemacht, aber hatte ich etwas anderes erwartet?

Noch ehe ich fünf Schritte gegangen war spürte ich eine dünne Hand an meinem Arm, wurde umgedreht und das Nächste, was ich spürte, waren schmale, kalte Lippen auf den Meinen. Ich seufzte glücklich und legte meine Arme auf Severus' Rücken. Seine spürte ich ebenfalls locker auf meiner Hüfte ruhen. So oft hatte ich von solch einem Kuss geträumt, mir vorgestellt, wie es wohl war, diese Lippen zu berühren. Nun wusste ich es und ich war überwältigt, so wunderbar war dieses Erlebnis!

Ich ließ mich völlig in seine Umarmung sinken, kuschelte mich eng an diesen schlanken Körper und genoss diesen niemals enden wollenden Kuss. Endlich. Endlich waren meine Träume wahr geworden.

Ich fuhr meinem Liebsten zärtlich durch das lange, schwarze Haar und bemerkte noch gerade, wie ich sanft in die Räume des Zaubertränkemeisters geführt wurde.

_Ende_

* * *

So, meine Lieben. Damit wäre die Geschichte vollkommen beendet. Ihr habt eure Fortsetzung bekommen und ich hoffe, auf Grund dieses, hoffentlich unerwartetendEndes, noch ein paar Reviews zu bekommen _ganz lieb schaut ?_ Hat sie euch gefallen? War sie einfach nur schlecht? 


End file.
